1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shoes with built-in audio devices.
2. Prior Art
Miniature audio devices have been incorporated into shoes to provide music and sound effects. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,402,590 to Lee; 5,159,768 to Longo, Jr.; and 4,646,350 to Batra each show a musical module arranged in the tongue of a shoe. The size of the speaker is limited by the narrow width of the tongue, so that the sound volume and quality are limited. The modules also make the tongue bulky, stiff, and uncomfortable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,700 to Norment shows an audio module slipped into a pocket on the side of a shoe. The speaker must be very small to fit into the thin, narrow pocket, so that the sound volume and quality are also limited. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,556 to Kim also shows an audio module mounted to the side of a shoe. The speaker is mounted on the side edge of the heel with its axis positioned horizontally. The speaker diameter is thus limited to the height or thickness of the heel, so that the sound volume and quality are again limited.